phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Fly On the Wall
" |image = Candace fly trying to call mom.jpg |caption = Candace as a fly. |season = 4 |production = 401a |broadcast = 178 |story = Jim Bernstein |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft John Mathot |director = Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese |us = January 11, 2013 |international = March 2, 2013 (Disney XD Canada) |xd = April 6, 2013 |abcf = |pairedwith = "My Sweet Ride" | arc = |dvd = Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel | iTunes = }} Buford removes a part from a tire swing the boys are building and it accidentally shoots a ray that turns Candace into a fly. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is suffering from evil scientist’s block. Episode Summary While Candace tries to get Stacy's help to figure out what to wear for her surprise date with Jeremy, Phineas and Ferb are trying to figure out what they're going to do after their daily project's parts didn't arrive. Buford and Isabella suggest to modify some of their old inventions, but Baljeet refutes them. Phineas decides to build something new and simple, in the spirit of summer. While the kids all try to remember how they know the song "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)", Buford inspires Phineas to build a tire swing. Phineas suddenly wonders where Perry went. Perry enters his lair and is told by Major Monogram that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is "at the shark"; Carl quickly corrects this to "at the park." Monogram sends Perry to deal with the problem, as it is much less heebie-jeebie than he thought. While the kids are building their giant jet-powered tire swing, Phineas walks away to confirm calculations with Baljeet. Buford fiddles with the controls so as to look busy, and removes a doohickey causing the controls to emit a glowing ray. He quickly replaces the doohickey and asks Phineas what removing that doohickey would do; Phineas figures out it would cause the controls to fire a ray turning a person into a fly, pointing out that removing a different part could turn the controls into a sorbet machine. Meanwhile, Candace realizes that Stacy's suggestion of a hair bow doesn't look good on her, and goes to remove it, but realizes that she's been turned into a fly. She tries to get Linda's attention, but her mother just shoos her away, thinking she's just a fly. Candace persistently follows Linda and accidentally gets into the car with her, hitting the back windshield as the car pulls away. At Danville Park, Perry comes across Doofenshmirtz having a picnic. Doofenshmirtz invites Perry to join him, but the cloth gives way and traps Perry in a hole. Doofenshmirtz then reveals his latest -inator: the Feed-the-Pigeons-inator. Perry is unimpressed, but Doofenshmirtz tries to rationalize it by pointing out that feeding the pigeons is prohibited in the park, and is therefore illegal. He then sighs and tells Perry that he's suffering from evil scientist's block, having hit a dry spell during a summer that feels like it's been going on for four years. He asks for Perry's help, and the platypus immediately hops out of the trap and walks away with Doofenshmirtz. After finishing the tire swing, the kids all test it out. After the initial test with the kids inside the tire, Phineas pushes a button that dangles each of them in individual tires, hanging from the one large tire. Everyone enjoys it. Perry puts Doofenshmirtz through a series of exercises and paintings in order to help him break out of his block, culminating in a successful -inator. Candace is still trying to get Linda's attention in the car, so Linda rolls down the window, causing Candace to fly out of the car. She then flies throughout Danville, eventually ending up in Jeremy's room. Listening in on his phone conversation with Coltrane, she hears him say that he's taking her to the rodeo. Candace is thrilled because she now knows what to wear, but has to leave after Jeremy tries to swat her. She immediately is forced to flee again, this time from some of the Fireside Girls trying to trap her in a jar, and succeeds, coming across another fly with a human head in the process. The tire swing ride has ended, and Isabella proclaims it "the most fun ever." They prepare to set up for another ride when Baljeet notices "a fly with orange hair." Phineas looks and realizes that it is Candace, and that Buford had removed the doohickey. Buford messes with the machine again and changes Candace into an alligator, a squirrel (who both have orange hair) and a wheel of red cheese, before she is changed back to normal. She threatens to bust them, but thanks them as well. Buford then notices a "FLY" button on the controls and pushes it, causing the tire swing to fly into the air and its supporting pole to end up in outer space. Isabella is disappointed that the fun is over, but Phineas turns the machine into a sorbet maker and offers sorbet to his friends. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is thrilled that he has created his best -inator ever, and gloats to Perry that since it has no self-destruct feature, there is nothing stopping him from taking over the Tri-State Area. However, before he can finish gloating, the giant tire crushes his -inator. While the kids are eating sorbet, Jeremy arrives in a suit, looking for Candace. She emerges dressed as a cowboy, having planned for the rodeo, but they are instead going to a restaurant pronounced "Ro-DAY-o." Candace laments that it must not be "dress like a cowboy and get your dinner free night," and the waiter confirms: those are Tuesdays. Transcript Songs *"Summer (Where Do We Begin?)" *"Fly On the Wall" End Credits First verse of "Fly on the Wall" (during the end credits when broadcast by itself) Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? None. I know what we're gonna do today!/Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry goes down the basement staircase, stopping at the landing next to the Panic Room, opens the bottom stair, stops himself halfway down the slide after forgetting his hat, retrieves it from the stairs, and goes back down into his lair. Memorable Quotes Summer is running through the sprinklers in your T-shirt, shoes, and... |'Phineas': Yeah, we all know the song. (beat) But I'm not exactly sure how....}} Background Information *Doofenshmirtz breaks the fourth wall in this episode, by saying that he feels as if he and Perry had been battling each other for four years, a nod to the fact that this was the first episode produced for Season 4, as well as the length of the series' run. *This episode reveals that Bobbi Fabulous wears a wig. *The house that appears at the beginning of the song belongs to Buford. *It is revealed that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has an uncle named Boris. *In production order, this is the first episode of Season 4. Production Information *This is the first episode to premiere in 2013. *This episode and My Sweet Ride is the Season 4 premiere in Indonesia and Spain. *In Indonesia, this episode and My Sweet Ride is aired 7 years after Rollercoaster, which is when the series officially started. International Premieres *February 3, 2013 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) *March 2, 2013 (Disney XD Canada) *April 5, 2013 (Disney Channel Israel) *April 17, 2013 (Disney XD UK) *April 18, 2013 (Disney XD Poland) *April 24, 2013 (Disney Channel Australia) *April 27, 2013 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *April 28, 2013 (Disney XD Spain) *April 29, 2013 (Disney XD Italy) *May 4, 2013 (Disney Channel Portugal) *May 5, 2013 (Disney Channel Spain) *May 22, 2013 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America) *May 25, 2013 (Disney Channel Poland) *June 3, 2013 (Disney Channel Asia) *June 16, 2013 (Disney XD Latin America) *September 2, 2013 (Disney Channel Russia) *September 7, 2013 (Disney XD Netherlands) *September 21, 2013 (Disney Channel Hungary) *September 24, 2013 (Disney XD Germany) *August 17, 2014 (RCTI Indonesia) Errors *In the song, a scene pops up of a calendar on June. It folds back a month, but it shows a July calendar. It should have shown May. *Also during the song, when Candace enters Bobbi's bathroom, his legs are missing, and only he is inclined, while the bathroom behind him is on the right position. *When Isabella, Baljeet and Buford start singing, for a second, one of Isabella's eye's are the same colour as Baljeet's eye. *After "Summer (Where Do We Begin)" one of Phineas' shoe turns green. *Isabella, Baljeat, and Buford were all absent when "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)", so they either shouldn't have had it in there memory (even if the Amnesia-inator didn't take out all of the memory from the Movie), or they'd come up with the song outside ofedia, but Phineas would have remembered this (maybe the song "already" existed in Phineas and Ferb's world and they just sung it). *With the above, when Phineas says "Yes we all know the song" Perry's eyes are suddenly open as if in shock that they'd remember his secret, Yet Perry was absent from that scene also. *It would be hard to misspell "park" as "shark" because p is on the right side of the keyboard and s is on the left side. In addition, there was a letter added to the word. *Both Buford and Isabella mention projects neither of them were involved in. Buford mentions the Rollercoaster, but only Phineas and Ferb did that, although Isabella was a rider, and Isabella mentions the Portal to Mars, but only Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet built that. *Flies live more than seven days. Continuity *The kids unintentionally reference the events from Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension when Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella start singing "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)", and are unable to remember where the song is from. Oddly enough, they sing a verse that was cut from the movie. This shows that they do remember the events of the movie, albeit dimly. *Isabella references the portal to Mars when she suggests building a portal to Venus. After the portal to Mars broke in "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet briefly reconfigured it to go to Venus. *When Buford is trying to turn Candace back to normal, one of the things she gets turned into is the mantis shown during the song "She's Candace", from the episode "Candace Loses Her Head". Allusions *''The Fly'' - Candace gets turned into a fly much like what happens to the main character in the story. The line "Help me" from the 1958 film adaptation is also used. *''The Son of Man'' - Doofenshmirtz's painting is inspired by this 1964 self-portrait by René Magritte, depicting the artist with an apple obscuring his head. *''How Stella Got Her Groove Back'' - Dr. Doofenshmirtz talks about getting his "Groove" back and getting his life in back in order which was a common phrase refering to this movie. Trivia *This is the second episode to feature a character being turned into a fly. In "Picture This", Buford accidentally got mixed with a fly in Phineas and Ferb's machine. *Seventh time Candace spends most of the episode after being changed by an invention. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "Split Personality", "Canderemy", "Excaliferb", "Doofapus") * Candace is seen as a praying mantis ("Candace Loses Her Head") and the Giant Floating Baby Head at one point. *Second time Isabella sings a part of a song she did not originally sing. The first was "Pinhead Pierre Theme" in "Magic Carpet Ride". *Third time the long run of the show is referenced. Dr. Doofenshmirtz says it feels like the summer's been going on "for, like, four years." ("The Curse of Candace", "Cranius Maximus") *This is the 22nd episode which Perry doesn't battle Doofenshmirtz. ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Traffic Cam Caper", "Put That Putter Away", "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "Oil on Candace", "Unfair Science Fair Redux", "Tip of the Day", "Thaddeus and Thor", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "Undercover Carl", "I Was a Middle Aged Robot", "Nerds of a Feather", "Split Personality", "Run Candace Run", "Candace Disconnected", "Skiddley Whiffers", "Bullseye!", "The Doonkelberry Imperative", "Meapless in Seattle", "Agent Doof" "Norm Unleashed") *The fly with a human head that Candace meets is a caricature of writer Martin Olson, who also provides his voice. *If Dr. Doofenshmirtz wanted a good idea for something evil, but made a Bad Idea-inator for it instead of a Good Idea-inator because something with "good" in it seemed counterproductive to him, then he should have made an Evil Idea-inator since that would be much more effective in giving him a good idea for an evil plot than something that gave him a bad idea for an evil plot, since feeding the pigeons turned out to be a bad idea for an evil plot. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford , Additional Voices *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Astronaut *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices *Tyler Mann as Carl *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices *Martin Olson as Human Head Fly *Diamond White as Holly - Did not appear in this episode. }} es:Una mosca en la pared pl:Mucha pt:Mosca na Parede pt-br:Mosca na Parede vi:Fly On the Wall Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:F